baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Piracy
The purchasable games are known for containing anti-piracy elements, checking for alterations to the games alongside the existing copy-protection. The cracked copies contain various altered effects in gameplay different to legal copies, making any attempt to beat the games completely impossible. Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo is the first game to feature anti-piracy effects, while the full game is planned to include a lot more effects. Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo Pirated Copy 1 This "BadSum" screen prevents the non-backers or backers who only donated $29 or lower from playing the game regularly. Upon starting, the Basically, Games! team's logo first shows up normally. But instead of the main menu, the screen shows a dark image of a character resembling Baldi but in a blue shirt, with a lack of hair string, a frightened face, and large pupils. The background shows a room similar to Baldi's Office, while some eerie music is heard playing. The text reads the following: Pirated Copy 2 Another pirated version, which was cracked poorly, is playable. The first level starts off as normal, but when Baldi begins pursuing, the game triggers a slight number of known effects that made it impossible to beat the level: * If going to the normal Story Mode or Free Run Mode without switching the files in the main menu, the school scene and the warning slides scene intersect with each other. ** After the last slide in the school scene while the school scene and the warning slides scene intersect with each other, the main menu scene which appears to be invisible in the school scene will intersect with the school scene and the warning slides scene, softlocking the game. * When collecting two or half of the Notebooks, Baldi will suddenly go insanely fast and there is no way to escape from him. ** The Player can actually bug out Baldi's speed, if they collect two Notebooks before Baldi chases after them. The game will allow them to play normally until they collect two more Notebooks in which Baldi goes supremely fast again. ** Unless playing in Free Run Mode, it is impossible to complete the game as a result of this trick. * Two Principal of the Things instead of regularly one will spawn. * Gotta Sweep's AI is adjusted to have no cooldown between sweeping times. * The game will crash randomly often. ** Eventually, the crashing will be so often, that the game basically crashes on startup, making it impossible to play. Trivia * It is first considered by mystman12 in his Kickstarter comment since 2018 before the campaign accomplished its goal."That's something I have to look into more. I'm just not sure how to detect if the game's been pirated or not. I think it's pretty hilarious to mess up the gameplay in pirated version though!" - mystman12's Kickstarter comment * The anti-piracy screen from the pirated Kickstarter demo is similar to actual error screens in older games, including the SNES game Donkey Kong Country 3. Audio Gallery BadSum.png|The screen file displayed in the pirated Kickstarter demo. References ru:Анти-пиратство Category:Miscellaneous